Starflight, the three moon born dragonet
by chaosjackson344
Summary: As the egg hatches, the black egg rolls over to the small sky hole and a dragonet with powers never before hatches...


**Hey guys I just downloaded the app so sorry this might look weird. **

**Starflight POV**

What did this all mean? I had never seen mind shielding like this before. I knew some talented ancient nightwings could block some mind reading but I clearly knew I was a super rare nightwing and I could even detect feelings. So how could Turtle, a young seawing prince that's probably not an animus, block my mind reading?

"Starflight," Tsunami said, still in shock. "What does this mean?

I shook my head. "Nothing yet." I replied

What did this all mean? Turtle was only a few years old, with one of his hundreds of brothers, he was one of many. Coral probably didn't even bother to remeber him.

"What did you hear inside his head?" Tsunami asked me.

"Fuzziness, like a empty place." I responded.

"Starflight?" Whirlpool poked his head out into the corridor. "Anemone needs your help."

I nodded. "Tsunami, go back to check on them. Make sure Clay doesn't eat all the food." I joked.

Tsunami smiled and she left.

I went back inside to the arena, still thinking about Turtle. I looked over at Anemone.

She had a white bracket, clearly pulsing with power. I smiled. She was doing great.

"Fast learner, huh." I said.

Whirlpool nodded. "She learned aquatic in a matter of days, not weeks." He commented.

Anemone was building a metal dragon sculpture from a chunk of rock from the arena. She looked like she was under a great weight. Her knees were shaking. I blinked. She would most likely be crushed by the rock.

I jumped and lifted the rock and threw it. Anemone collapsed in exhaustion. The rock crashed into a wall. I cringed.

Whirlpool looked shocked. He ran over to us in panic.

"Anemone!" Whirlpool shouted. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Anemone was breathing hard. Her face was full of sweat. I patted her in the back a few times.

She coughed and almost fainted. Her heartbeat was quiet.

"Anemone?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She sat up and coughed. She took a few deep breaths. She nodded.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"My vision started to get cloudy." She explained. "I could barley breathe."

I closed my eyes and pressed a talon on her forehead. There was something inside of her. It was definitely cast by an animus to reduce her powers. There was also something unnatural about her powers too.

My eyes shot open. "An animus curse." I mused.

"A what?" Anemone asked.

"A curse." I explained. "This one was made to make your powers reduced or weaker."

"Can you remove it?" Anemone said, frantically. "Mother would go crazy, taking care of me like I was the last fish in the ocean!"

"I can try." I replied. "Curses are something that mostly will stay on the entity until death." Anemone face went pale.

I motioned to Anemone to lie down. I sensed that the curse would get stronger day by day until it would remove her powers entirely.

I concentrated and dis waving motions until all of the curse was all into one part. I sighed and prepared myself. I did a strong waving motion up into the air. Anemone took a sudden gasp of breath. Green smoke started to flow out of her chest.

I strained as hard as I could. She played a very important role in the future. This will change everything about what will happen.

I took in one giant breath and pulled as hard as I can. Anemone almost jumped in surprise. The green mist was floating in a small cloud. I could still sense some that was deep inside her that I couldn't even get out.

I produced a airtight vase from my pouch and I made the green mist go into the vase. I sealed it and promptly collapsed.

Anemone sat up and gasped for air. Whirlpool was still there. Stunned at what just happened.

"Was that all of it?" She asked

I shook my head. "It's only temporary. The curse will come back."

Anemone's shoulders slumped. "How can I explain this to another?"

I patted her on the back. "At least you're still get your animus powers though right?"

She nodded and continued training. I brought the vase outside to inspect it. The vase was shaking like the curse was trying to get out. I used my powers again to seal the curse inside for all eternity. But something tells me that it would eventually get out.

At that exact moment, Turtle popped out of nowhere, his mind still fuzzy.

"Hey Turtle." I said. He shyly waved back.

Turtle cleared his throat. "Did anything happen to Anemone?" He asked.

I grimaced. I explained to him that Anemone was cursed with weakening animus strength. Then I showed him the vase. Turtle all of a sudden looked nervous. He quickly excused himself and left.

Why was Turtle acting so awkwardly? By that time. Anemone's animus training was over. We all went back to the party that was still going on strong.

I could hear the music from two hallways down. I took a turn. _Prince's rooms. _Was ingraved on the arch. I looked at the doors. _Octopus_, _Narwhal_.. There. _Turtle. _I knocked on the door. Turtle opened the door in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I need to tell you something." I said. Turtle looked shocked. I took a deep breath in. "I somehow can't read your mind."

Turtle's jaw hit the floor.

**Welp. That took way longer than it should've. At least I finished it in time for the new year. Happy New Year/Decade Everyone!**


End file.
